-ˏˋ * 橙色翅膀的天使 ː
by arbot4014
Summary: Boruto hace una técnica durante su batalla contra kawaki solo con un propósito.. {...} Sasuke y sakura despiertan en un mundo diferente al que conocen en un hospital. Ambos deciden ir en busca de todos sus compañeros Pero hay un problema ¿donde esta naruto?
1. 序言

En su batalla con kawaki, boruto sentía que estaba perdiendo poco a poco su nivel de chakra y estaba seguro que su enemigo lo sabía perfectamente ya que contrario al kawaki conservando su nivel de chakra.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado hasta hacia ese momento algo que tenía que ver con el séptimo. Su padre. Aprovechando el momento de detracción del rubio se acercó. No se dio cuenta hasta que su cuerpo fue brutalmente tirado a tierra

Todo Konoha y las otras aldeas fueron destruidas. No quedo nada ni nadie...

Saco su espada con intenciones de matarlo bajo al suelo y camino hasta el rubio que en ese momento se encontraba débil. Levanto súbitamente la espada — muere — sentencio, empero boruto fue más rápido logrando reaccionar a tiempo

Movió los dedos haciendo una técnica — reencarnación no jutsu — pronuncio al tiempo que u enemigo se acercaba con la espada — suerte papa — deseo con una sonrisa para despues todo volverse blanco. Desde lejos una violenta explosión se podía ver

Unos ojos negros se abrieron, fueron pasearon por la blanca habitación no sabiendo donde estaba y por qué estaba allí giro su cabeza hacia la ventana viendo pasar a dos enfermeras, fue en ese momento que lo supo. Estaba en un hospital

Qué demonios hacía en un hospital? Ese ara la pregunta que abarcaba su cabeza además de tener su brazo izquierdo un momento su brazo..

— Kuso — se cubrió el rostro, recordó las veces en que se negó a tener una prótesis a sakura diciéndole que no necesitaba de una y era seguro que despues de tantas negativas de su parte ella decidiera tomar el control

La puerta de la habitación se abrió el sonrió pensando que era su esposa pero no en lugar de eso vio a un médico entrar — veo que ya está despierto joven Uchiha — dijo el hombre de cabellos blanco que le llegaban hasta los hombros a su lado estaba una enfermera de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar se acercó quedando frente a la cama — como se siente — pregunto este mientras revisaba unos papeles, se quedó en silencio ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta. Se acomodó los lentes — Uchiha sasuke 21 años hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha — todo esto lo dijo quitando la vista delos papeles

Sasuke parpadeo los ojos confundido de no haber oído el nombre de su esposa e hija — disculpe — llamo la atención del médico que volvió a poner en los papeles en busca de más información sobre el paciente — está el nombre de sarada Uchiha — inquirió señalando el tablero

— Veremos — paso algunas hojas verificando si entre los papeles estaba el nombre dicho, miro al paciente — lo siento pero no hay ningún paciente con ese nombre — explico, el azabache tenso la mandíbula al escuchar esa negativa, bajo la cabeza apretando los puños — vino con usted?

— ... — hizo una negativa con la cabeza

Sin embargo la paciente de la habitación 170 haruno sakura la encontramos junto con usted en una parque del bosque de Konoha, y esta hace una semana inconsciente — decía el hombre, sasuke abrió los ojos a mas no poder ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el banco?

Entonces recordó no estaba en su mision de hecho ni siquiera recordaba donde estuvo al tiempo que pensaba en esto el rostro de cierta persona llego a su mente... naruto donde esta

— Y en este momento acaba de despertar — término de decir el de cabellos blancos. Apenas escucho la palabra despertar se levantó de la camilla sin importarle ave roto en el acto los aparatos en su cuerpo

— Joven Uchiha — no escucho los gritos de varios enfermeras corriendo hacia el — se puso a mirar cada ventana de cada habitación y a medida que lo hacía botaba todo a su paso la bloquear el camino de las enfermeras, tenía que encontrar a sakura tenía que hacerlo para así buscar al rubio y a los demás aunque antes primero tendrían que salir el hospital, aun plan era necesario en ese momento. Se acercó a otra ventana logran encontrar a la pelirrosa

Trato e abrir la puerta en vano ya que estaba con seguro por dentro por lo cual se acercó nuevamente a la ventana la golpeo con insistencia logrando despertar a la haruno quien se sentó sobre la cama mientras se tallaba los ojos para verlo mejor

— sakura abre la puerta — decía forzando la perilla ya que las enfermeras estaban casi cerca. Con prisa sakura se separó de la cama para acara la petición de su "esposo"

Recibió gustoso el abrazo de la pelirrosa que no se resistió abrazarlo — sasuke kun que alegría verte — estaba alegre de volverlo a ver — y sarada? — Interrogo curiosa de no ver a su hija, miro a su "esposo" notando en su mirada decepción

— sasuke..? — hablo viéndolo darse la vuelta, la haruno se llevó las manos a la boca — esta...

— No lo sé — respondido el azabache aun sin mirarla, sin darse cuenta que su voz había sonado fríamente — solo se que tenemos que encontrar a naruto y los demás — se giró en torno a ella y se acercó, la abrazo — te prometo que la encontraremos — apretó más el abrazo y sakura cerró los ojos

— Y si no es así — el azabache se separó un poco — si no la encontramos

— No, no claro que la encontraremos

Se trató de auto convencerse aunque u voz dijera todo lo contrario


	2. 一個

**_El error del cerezo_**

Hubo una vez que al cerezo le encomendaron hacer que la luna y el sol se enamorasen lo era una misión tan difícil en realidad no hasta ese momento. Ya que desde que el bello cerezo vio por primera vez la luna quedo hipnotizada por su luz se enamoro

Despues de eso las cosas se pusieron difíciles la luna fue en busca de venganza y el sol se prometió tráerla devuelta aun que al intentarlo su brillo se apagara. Luego de varios años sin ver ningún resultado el cerezo tomo una decisión se volvería fuerte ya no sería algo bello e inutil, seria valiente y decidida para así sin la ayuda del sol podía regresar a su amado aunque al final fue el sol quien lo hizo haciendo recapacitar a la luna la cual termino casándose con la bella y fuerte flor de cerezo despues de que el sol contrallera nupcias con la estrella que lo veía desde la oscuridad del universo. Ese fue el error del cerezo haberse enamorado de la persona que no le corresponia y en castigo el cerezo y la luna no estarian por mucho tiempo juntos ..

Termino de narrar la maestra, la campana sono dando por terminada las clases — nos vemos mañana chicos... no olviden que hay tarea — los despidió sonriente la mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos purpura

Una vez que todos se fueron borro su sonrisa remplazándola por una línea recta — es difícil adaptarme a este nuevo mundo.. pero lo hago porque no soporto verlos separados — se acercó a la ventana levanto la vista hacia el espejo celeste llamado cielo — ustedes ya no pueden estar por más tiempo separados

Fuera de la preparatoria dos chicas esperaban a la tercera de su grupo mientras conversaban

— La historia estuvo interesante no lo crees? — dijo una pelirroja a una rubia la cual le respondió con un asentimiento — si tan solo lo hicieron una película — dijo

La historia le habia parecido bastante interesante todo eso del cerezo, la luna y el sol con la estrella fue como escuchar de un romance prohibido, aunque no era la unica que pensaba asi la otra tambien compartia sus mismos gustos de hecho por un momento sintio una corriente electrica cuando escucho la palabra sol y luna

Shion se volteo hacia el portón de la escuela — mira sara hay viene naruko — dio aviso a la otra quien volteo saliendo de sus cavilaciones, viendo a la yamanaka correr con prisa

Cuando la rubia llego a ellos se dignó a tomar bocanadas de aire que hubo perdido de tanto correr — siento la tardanza — se disculpó incorporándose — nos vamos — quiso saber recibiendo un afirmativo de cabeza de porte de sus dos amigas para luego comenzar a camina. Ninguna sintió la mirada púrpura sobre si

Tanto la platinada como la pelirroja se quedaron atrás viendo a la rubia adelantarse, se miraron entre ellas, reaccionaron y fueron corriendo hacia ella diciéndole de paso que las esperara

Se detuvo y embozo una sonrisa aun estando de espaldas — ustedes chicas sí que son lentas ttebayo — dijo con voz burlona, se dio la vuelta mostrando su mirada zafiro

Ambas sonrieron contagiadas — naruko — dijeron ambas


	3. 兩個

**_Sin existencia_**

Luego de estar abrazándose, disfrutando el momento el Uchiha decidió separarse aun sin saber el porqué de ello. Solo sintió que su cuerpo actuó por impulso — ahora salgamos de aquí — dijo

La pelirrosa asintió entendiendo perfectamente lo que el azabache le dijo, se alejó de el camino hasta la pared activo su Byakugou concentro hasta que una energía verde se pudo ver súbitamente impacto su puño contra la pared la cual no tardo en caer en pedazos. Un grupo de enfermeras no tardó en aparecer en la habitación al ser alarmadas por el ruido que esta provoco

— Alto hay — ordeno el medico entrado al cuarto, ambos se voltearon. Sasuke activo su sharingan pero no sintió el rinegan en su ojos izquierdo eso le extrañó, eso solo podía significar, escucho el grito de su "esposa" antes de golpear contra el suelo provocando un casi enorme agujero — por dios señorita haruno este es un hospital

— Me importa una mierda — contesto juntando las manos en un puño, el cual impacto contra el suelo — vamos sasuke — ordeno antes de salir de allí, el azabache no dudo en seguirla

Los enfermeras quisieron ir tras ellos siendo detenidos por el doctor quien levanto la mano en una clara orden de quedarse — llamen a tsunade — ordeno, de inmediato las enfermeras acataron la orden retirándose de ahí

Se acarició la bardilla con los dedos — interesante — hablo mirando detalladamente por donde la pelirrosa y el Uchiha se habían ido, en el suelo sin duda esa chica poseía una gran fuerza igual que su esposa. Pensó este

Se oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse — sucedió algo dan — pregunto una mujer de ojos cafés el adulido se volteo viendo el rostro de bella esposa y dedicándole una sonrisa le dijo

— Tenemos un problema — sin entendió las palabras de su esposo miro la pared viendo el enorme hueco en esta y del piso

Despues de haber corrido demasiado gastando lo último de su chakra tanto sasuke como sakura decidieron tomar un descanso para recuperar su energía sentándose en una banca. Estaban en un parque

— Oye sasuke — el otro respondió con un monosílabo — soy yo o se están burlando de nosotros — decía viendo a gente riéndose, por lo ridículo que les parecía ver a ambos con su ropa de paciente, al Uchiha que no le gusto para nada ser la burla de la gente haci que activo el sharingan o eso creyó lo único que si hizo fue dar una mirada amenazante pero lo suficiente para callarlos

— Sasuke — dijo la pelirrosa captando toda su atención — tus ojos — solo pudo decir la pelirrosa con las dos manos tapándole la boca presuroso y extrañado se levantó de la banca por suerte cerca había una tienda de espejos asi que entro, ignorando al dueño que preguntaba si quería comprar un bonito espejo se detuvo frente a un espejo que reposaba encima de un ropero mediano dándose cuenta que no tenía rinegan en su ojo izquierda ni al sharingan tomo con sus manos el objeto no podía creerlo. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a decírselo a sakura si el tampoco tenía el sharingan entonces ella no podría activar su genjutsu

Antes de llegar a la salida fue detenido por el dueño el cual le sonreía dulcemente con la mano extendía, frunció el ceño con molestia. Llego donde la haruno estaba sin embargo no se sentó se aro enfrente a la pelirrosa haciéndola sonrojar

— Sasuke que... — la pelirrosa no pudo terminar, el azabache puso el espejo frente suyo mostrándole su imagen en el, fue cuando ella también se dio cuenta que en su frente la no estaba el sello fuerza de un centenar abrió los ojos impactada eso significaba — ya no poder utilizar el Byakugou — susurro, siendo escuchada por el azabache no le gustaba verla así despues de todo ella era su..

De repente mientras decía esto de dio cuenta de un detalle el anillo en el dedo de la pelirrosa ya no estaba, sus manos empezaron a temblar eso solo significaba

Miro su mano tampoco había anillo este no podría estar pasando si no habría anillo entonces.. Entonces sarada

Volteo la cabeza a otro lado no quería ver la expresión que tendría ella cuando le dijera lo que descubrió — sakura.. — pronuncio sintiendo su garganta arder, la nombrada quito sus ojos de su reflejo — ya se dónde esta sarada — confeso tenía la mirada ensombrecida al principio la peli rosa embozo una sonrisa una leve

Pero la borro cuando observo los labios del Uchiha temblar se tapó la boca con sus manos — ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar a los demás — dijo sasuke volteándose bruscamente

— Como — no podía creerlo entonces sarada ya no..

Existía


	4. 三

**_Buscando_**

Todo a su alrededor se encontraba en la oscuridad, sintió que alguien la miraba pero por la oscuridad se dirigía que no podría estar del todo segura. Escucho el sonido ensordecedor de algo caer, se giró sobresaltada, entrecerró los ojos al ver la luz

Se escuchó una voz, una silueta emergió de entre la oscuridad. Hizo amago de retroceder, sus pies no le respondieron era como si estuviesen pegados — por favor... — suplico interiormente, con los ojos cristalinos a punto de derramar las lágrimas. Demasiado tarde de la silueta salieron varias sombras negros naruko solo alcanzo a ver la macabra sonrisa llena de satisfacción

Pego un grito desgarrador, al sentir aquellas sombras apresar su cuerpo para despues transformarse en espinas enterrase en su pie, quebrando al mismo tiempo sus huesos, la silueta se fue acercando quedando al descubierto solo desde la punta de su nariz hasta los pies. Saco una espada

— Me comeré tus sueños, todas tus alegrías, — amenazo esa persona saliendo de las sombras pero aun no llego a ver su rostro se acerca más a ella — me comeré todo a mi paso a cualquiera que se interponga

— Quien eres no te me acerques — grito asustaba, al tiempo que, esa persona le atravesara, bajo la cabeza sus ojos perdieron el brillo, sintió todo escurecer aun sin saber cómo — ¡aléjate! — se despertó sudando y con el corazón latiendo con velocidad desenfrenada — solo fue un sueño — dijo tocando le frente, la verdad que estos día eh tenido este tipo de sueños, tardo n escuchar unas leves toques en la puerta — pase — tsunade entro había escuchado gritar a su protegida motivos para lo cual fue a ver a que pasaba a la rubia

Se sentó en la cama — otra vez es el mismo sueño ¿no es así? — pregunto un sabiendo cual sería la respuesta recordó que fue un fin de semana cuando la preparatoria decidió darle unos días libres a sus estudiante. Ella con su esposo y hermano decidieron ir de visita a la casa de un antiguo amigo, luego de eso ella empezó a tener esas pesadillas incluso esta que se repetía una y otra vez , era un dolor oír los gritos de la rubia todas las noches pidiendo ayuda. Acaricio con dulzura la mejilla izquierda de los ojos cielos la miraron con suplica — ven, recuesta tu cabeza en mi rodillas — le decía palmeando su rodillas, sin dudarlo la uzumaki lo hizo se recostó sobre sus rodillas cerro lentamente los ojos, espero hasta que se durmiera — mi niña.. no sé lo que te está pasando pero lo averiguare. Tenlo por seguro — prometió para luego besar su frente, observo la sonrisa de la rubia aunque su rostro buscara una respuesta

Solto un largo suspiro giro el volteo hacia la ventana miro la luna

— Amo se encuentra bien? — inquirió la marioneta acercándose a su amo el cual tena impregnado en su rostro preocupado. Puedo sentir la oscuridad cercarse — susurro el peliblanco, ignorando la pregunta de su sirvienta. Toneri estaba sentada sobre su trono, el cómo sus sirvientes habían, sintieron una energía maligna, sin duda un enemigo se acercaba a paso lento algo o alguien tenía la intención de cambiar el futuro y... destruirlo

— Iré por un vaso de leche

Quito la sabanas se levanto de la cama bajo a la cocina

Sakura se encontraba devastada, lo que le estaba ocurriendo le parecía más una pesadilla de la cual quería salir, no volver a ver a su hija fue demasiado para ella, sasuke la mirada escondido tras un árbol, para el también fue difícil saber que sarada no existía, cuando por fin lograba ser feliz el destino venia y se lo arrebataba, se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, dejando que la haruno el gran laberinto de su mente. El azabache estaba preocupado ya había anochecido y no quería pasar la noche en un parque podría a ver peligros. Al día siguiente, una cabellera rubia entraba a mi oficina donde un peliblanco a esperaba

— Pareces preocupada — comento burlesco este acercándose a ella, la cual se sentó en su silla, coloco los codos encima el escritorio, entrelazando los dedos

Dejo un pesado suspiro salir — Estoy preocupada por Naru— hablo seria aunque sería mucho decir que tenía su rostro de igual forma — ahí tenido ese sueño nuevamente — se giró con la silla, en dirección a la ventana

Dan solto una risa — Naru desde cuando la llamas así — lo que dijo molesto a la rubia, pero de inmediato recobro su postura — son tan cercanas?

— Ha vuelto a tener ese sueño dan, por eso le pedí que guardara reposo no está enferma ni nada

El rio — reposo no estamos en un hospital tunade

— Me preocupa y hablo enserio Dan esto no es normal sin duda algo le está pasando — ataco ella, ya para ese instante su espero le abrazaba con cariño el cuello — me necesita

— coloco su mano sobre la del peliblanco — se lo prometí a..

— Lo se — le interrumpió, sabia lo cuán importante era esa persona en la vida de la Senju

— Por cierto — la voz de ella, lo saco de su mente — aun no me has dicho lo que paso el día de ayer — miro a su esposo. No sabía si decirlo o no lo que la paciente 123 hizo , era algo raro la única que poseía esa fuerza descomunal era su esposa, sin menciona el sello en su frente

Rio y rodeo la silla — por donde empiezo — arqueo una con coquetería

— Amo Toneri que hacemos aquí?— quizo saber la marioneta mirándolo.

Ambos se encontraban en el centro comercial, Toneri se probaba una que otra ropa en el probador mirándose al espejo, si quería parecer normal entonces tendría que empezar primeramente el vestir

Ninguna ropa lo convencía, dejo la ropa tirada y salieron del súper con rumbo desconocido, solo se dejaba guiar por esa energía

Tenían que encontrar cuanto antes a esa persona.


	5. 四個

**_Una cita _**

Durante la clase la rubia estuvo muy pensativa, distraída, rememorando su sueño esa amenaza tan escalofriante que congelo su sangre

— Me comeré tus sueños

Repitió en un susurro mientras en su cabeza estaba la sonrisa de aquel ser tan oscuro y lo peor es que ese sueño se repetiría. Su cuerpo se estremeció

— Señorita uzumaki — le llamo su atención la voz severa de su sensei así que se disculpó de inmediato , inclinando levemente la cabeza varias veces — te la dejo pasar por esta vez, pero que no se vuelva a repetir

— Qué vergüenza — escondió su rostro con un libro

— Ya naruko, ni que fuera para tanto — le hablo sara que se encontraba a su lado derecho — verdad shion — se dirigió a la otra que no habia dicho palabra alguna que estaba justamente en el lado izquierdo

Shion iba a decir algo pero entonces vio como uno de los chicos más populares del salón y la prepa tenía los ojos puestos en la uzumaki; la cual seguía con el rostro tapado con el libro

Hizo una sonrisa pícara — eh Naru — canturrio pasándole la voz, al parecer el chico se dio cuenta de su intención y se volteo hacia la pizarra. Y pudo jurar ver un notable sonrojo junto en el momento en que este se giró, razón suficiente como para llamar nuevamente a la rubia

— Que pasa shion? que no vez que estoy sufriendo? — dijo naruko con voz suplicante — que te pasa — susurro, ino le había arrebatado su único escondite la cosa no mejoro al ver la sonrisa imborrable en el rostro de la rubia platinada

Esta solto una risa, captando la atención de su otra amiga castaña — Pasa mi querida Naru que ese bombón de allá — señalo el lugar del admirador de la uzumaki que no tardo en dirigir su vista ahí — no ha parado de mirarte — decía ensanchando la sonrisa. En esa parte causo miedo en tente y naruko

— Que dices — La pelirroja volteo la cabeza y miro en dirección donde apuntaba su amiga — no me digas que.. — abrió los ojos como platos al ver la espalda de...

— Hinato hyuuga — dijeron al unísono las tres siendo escuchadas por la sensei a cargo de la clase. Kurenai sensei

— Suficiente no permitiré que en mi clase haya este tipo de comportamiento sara y shion se irán ahora mismo a detención y se quedaran hay hasta que las clases terminen — sentencio está hecha una furia — ahora — ordeno

Estas no tardaron en levantarse de sus pupitres — chau y suerte con tu príncipe — dijo Shion guiñándole un ojo el cual solto un corazón rosa. Luego de eso ambas amigas salieron del salón en dirección a detención

— Vaya suerte

Se dijo la rubia viéndolas irse, aunque agradecía internamente ese momento al menos lograron hacerle olvidar su pesadilla continua

Hinato espero hasta la salida, para hablar con la uzumaki y cuando ya estuvieron caminando por el patio rumbo a la salida, este se acercó con timidez

— Naruko — la rubia se volvió al oír su nombre — yo... — se sobo el cuello nervioso, mientras la veía acercarse

Estaba que se moría de los nervios; naruko siempre le pareció una chica hermosa, la admiraba mucho. Siempre quiso estar cerca de ella, mirándola desde lejos nunca se atrevió a acercarse

Pero ya no más

Tomó aire y se armó de valor, para decir lo siguiente — quisieras salir conmigo — dijo de una manera rápida que apenas y entendió sus palabras

El rostro de naruko enrojecio totalmente

Sus labios se doblaron creando una sonrisa tierna — me encantaria

El hyuuga levantó la cabeza al tiempo que abría los ojos

— Crees que ella te recuerde? — pregunto una persona, su cara y mucho menos su cuerpo podían verse por la inmensa oscuridad

— Tampoco es como si me halla olvidado

Respondió otra voz


	6. 五

**_Ojos zafiros_**

Cuando la pelirrosa pudiera calmarse, sasuke decisio llevarla a una cafeteria si en Konoha había supuso que en ese mundo también lo habría, caminaban por las calles un poco extrañados con esas cosas de diferente colores moviéndose a una velocidad ambos se miraron

— Que son esas cosas sasuke — pregunto esta. Sakura

— No lo sé — contesto viendo a esas cosas moverse. En eso una mujer se para a su lado de ellos, el uchiha observa sus ropas. Una mujer de trabajo

Dedujo por la torre de libros que esta llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en un moño, su ropa que consistía en una blusa celeste, un caso azul marino y una blanca color cenizas,

Esta levanto la mano con prisa — ¡taxi! — grito y un auto color amarillo no tardo en detenerse freno a ella, la mujer abrió la puerta con dificultas y entro al vehículo esta le dijo algo al conductor que sasuke no pudo oír. La cosa amarilla se puso en marcha levantando o botando un pequeño humo negro haciendo que pelirrosa y azabache tosieran

Sakura se tapó la boca con el brazo — bueno al menos sabemos el nombre de uno

La verdad es que en Konoha a nadie se le ocurrió crearlas y si así hubiese sido el Hokague no lo hubiera permitido seguro por el bien de la gente, ahora que recordaba

Hokague

Hokague

¡¡Naruto!!

— Tenemos que buscarlo — se detuvo

El uchiha paro al ver que sakura se había detenido

— Tenemos que ir por el — grito ella

Y ahí sasuke comprendió

Naruto..

— Tenemos que encontrarlo — sakura tiro del brazo a sasuke fue un impulso que la hizo acyuar asi, al azabache eso no le sorprendió sabía que la pelirrosa era impulsiva y actuaba sin importarle nada

Sasuke escucho las maldiciones que las personas hacia ellos al momento de cruzar la auto pista

— Sakura — le grito — no siendo escuchado por la ojos jade — sakura — llamo perdiendo la calma sabia lo cuan importante tambien era naruto para ella

Para su sorpresa, esta vez ella se detuvo — sakura — sasuke se solto bruscamente de su brazo — sakura sé que dije que teníamos que encontrar a todos, pero... — hizo una breve pausa se fue a cercando a ella — sakura — la haruno no se giró a su llamado. Se acercó a ella pero se arrepintió los ojos de sakura estaban nublados

Todo dentro de la mente de sakura estaba blanco, no había nada

— Sasuke — ella se giró al escuchar un ruido sordo, se puso en defensa viendo a alguien acercándose — que.. — agudizo la vista deduciendo un cuerpo femenino

En un edificio de acero y de concreto, en el cuarto piso como siempre un equipo de grabación de lasnoticias de todas las mañanas que estaba a medio terminar

— Y estas fueran las noticias con Temari no sabaku y Kenji mitsui — se escuchó la voz del presentador

Luego de eso dieron por terminada la grabación apagando las cámaras de video — buen trabajo a todos, lo han hecho estupendo — felicito un pelirrojo dando un par de aplausos mientras se acercaba a ellos

Gaara la sabaku no fue a abrazar a su menor hermano — como has crecido, mírate — rompió el abrase y le miro de pies a cabeza. No volvió a ver a su hermano luego de que este haya tomado la decisión de estudiar en el extranjero ya que había recibido la aceptación de Oxford pero había vuelto y lo tenía frente a ella

— Oye Temari el equipo degrabación quiere que celebremos esto con una comida — Kenji camino hasta ellos dirigiendose especial mente a la rubia. Esto puso celoso a un pelinegro de coleta alta

— Porque no — contesto esta conuna sonrisa y tomo a su hermano del brazo — y listo para verla — pregunto estacon una sonrisita ingenua. Gaara no solo dejo a su familia sino que también dejo a alguien, un amigo

— Me reconocerá — estaba inseguro

Temari rio la por la preocupación que tenía su hermanito reflejada en sus ojos por lo que quiso animarle un poco

Corría toda velocidad con un vestido a cuadros y unas zapatillas quien sería tan loca para vestirse así

La verdad es que no se le ocurría nada que ponerse por los nervios, por lo cual se logró miradas y cuchicheos de la gente mientras pasaba corriendo cosa que ignoro estaba más atenta en llegar a tiempo a su cita con el chico más guapo y popular de toda la preparatoria

Entro al lugar en donde en donde se verían, entro al lugar no notando una miradas sobre si — hinato — saludo sentándose frente a este

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, guío su su vista al uchiha lentamehe

— Sasuke — llamó sakura mirando por la ventana — Sasuke uchiha mírame — grito, está vez el azabache le prestó atención y extrañado por la pelirosa. La cual está vez miraba tras el

— Que — quiso saber este tomando su café

— Mira — apunto con su dedo atrás de sasuke. Este volteo la cabeza

Y al hacerlo abrió los ojos

Ojos azules

Los reconocería en cualquier parte

— Naruto?

— Jajajaja — naruko río fuertemente captando la atención de la gente que estaba allí — no puedo creerlo — dijo entre risas agarrandose de la persona a su lado

El uchiha se levanto al ver irse a la pareja, quiso seguirlos. Y haci lo hiso

— ¡Naruto! — grito para ella aunque se volteara. Lo consiguió, pero no como espera ella lo miro como si fuera un extraño como si no lo conociera

Y estuvo tan cerca de tenerla

Pero ella se giro, tomo el taxi junto con su otro acompañado. El la vio irse sin hacer nada se quedó hay parado

— Sasuke — Sakura llego a su lado con la respiración entrecortada de tanto correr

Él ni se dio la medio vuelta — andando


	7. 六

**_Un extraño conocido_**

Un duo de chicas o especificamente dos se encontraban en una cafeteria tomando una malteada

— Se lo decimos

— Crees? — la pelirroja dejo su malteada para mirar con una ceja arqueda a su amiga

Con la vista en la pared del techo de su cuarto una rubia se ponia a pensar en lo que paso al salir de la cafeteria

Quién era el ese chico y por que la llamo con ese otro nombre?

Era la pregunta que se repetía en su cabeza, creía que ya lo había visto pero en donde hizo presion a su cerebro por que la sensacion de que tuvo una vida antes de esta era muy constante

Su telefono hizo un sonido respiro hondo como si hubiera contenido la respiracion

Contesto a la voz de su amiga sara se hizo presente, esta le dijo que mañana..

La verdad no estaba bien como para aceptar gustosa el convido de la pelirroja

— Lo siento sera para la proxima — se disculpo avergonzada

Sara suspiro tambien despidiendose con un suspiro triste

Naruko entro al baño

Colgo

Pelo azabache...

Ojos negros...

Piel casi blanca...

Quién era el?

Quién era el?

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara dandose uno que otro tropezon con ya sea ropa sucia tirada o comida chatarra en el piso de su cuarto se arrepintio de no haber escuchado a su madre de que tenia que limpiar su cuarto y al menos acomodar las sabanas

Se acerco al lavado se lavo la cara con jabon moncler, con sus ojos aun cerrados por miedo a que el javon aun es su cara entrara por ellos alargo du mano para tomar la toallla

Pero en cuanto termino de secarse el rostro levanto la mirada, se viro horrorizada al espejo. Se le helo la piel viendo su yo en el espejo

— ¡Que! — eso habia sido real o solo era su cabeza que le envio una lusion aterradora. Parpadeo para convencerse que eso no habia sido idea suya y que eran alucionaciones suyas

Creyo ver por un micro segundo el reflejo de sus ojos azules convertidos en rojos con la pupila como aguja en vez de redonda cosa imposible solo eso pasaria en una ridicula pelicula de terror

Con miedo toco el espejo que parecia normal como todas las mañana, se froto los ojos descubriendo que en si estaba despierta y que lo que vio era o fue real

Culpaba a sus horribles pesadillas de haber pasado mala noche

Escucho alguien mumurar muy cerca de su oido y solo eso basto para sufriera un colapso y callo desmayada el frio piso del baño su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a esto

Su telefono sono una llamada perdida

— Sasuke... — dijo y perdio la conciencia

Sasuke despues de que sakura de haberse recuperara de su estado iconsiente decidio llevarla a una cafeteria

Fue una casulidad. Una considencia

Pero como haya sido, le vieron era el, nadie mas podia tener sus mismos rasgos

— No contesta — shion apago el telefono miro preocupada a sara — crees que...

Dio una afirmacion con la cabeza se paro de la mesa — Posiblemente, a tenido esos ataques desde los 12 — sara dejo el dinero en la mesa y salio junto con shion apuradas por ello a la casa de la rubia — tenemos que ir a darle su medicamento

Aquel medicamento fue hecho por un amigo de minato servia para que los ataques de naruko no fueron frecuentes y pudiera estar mas tranquila

— Pobre — pego su frente a la ventana— todo lo que tiene que pasar — se corto a si misma — como pueden sus padres dejar que esos ataques sean frecuentes — critico hiendo con prisa a la casa de la mensionada

— Su padre es medico hace todo lo posible sara no tenemos el porque juzgarlo

Regaño sara aumentando la velocidad de su auto


	8. 七

**_Angel de alas naranjas _**

Ella era como un angel que extendia sus plumajes y queria volar lejos de su jaula

Ella era como un angel que extendia sus plumajes y queria volar lejos de su jaula

Su unico impedimento era la cadena que la ataba a su prision mientras la cruel oscuridad iba devorando sus carnes

Enormes cadenas caian sobre ella atrapaban su cuerpo, impidiendo su escapatoria

Hermoso angel de alas naranjas que anhela su libertad para huir de la soledad que temia la volviera en nada

Pequeños agijones se clavaron profundamente a su espalda, se desgarro el alma al pedir ayuda inutilmente

Su piel sifrio cortaduras como si alguien le quisiera

.

.

.

Era una tarde soleada y dos personas que aun no habian encontrado un lugar para vivir

Miraban el cielo celeste mientras pensaban

— Sera dificil encontrarla — hablaba sakura viendo a las personas pasar

Y no se equivocaba no podrian dar con esa chica que concidentemente se parecia mucho a su revoltoso amigo

— No era el — se giro al momento de oir decir eso al azabche. Fue frio y un tanto rencoroso — me hubiera reconocido si fuera el — sasuke mirada perdidamente a otro lado — no era el

— Sasuke... — intento acercar su mano a su hombro

— Seguiremos buscando

Ambos escucharon un carraspeo femenino delante a ellos

— Se suben ya?

Se giraron viendo frente a ellos a una rubia sakura quedó con la boca abierta porque aquella mujer era su ex maestra pero diferente no podían confiarse de ella

Estaban en otro mundo

Y la persona delante de ellos pertenecía a el.

— Tranquilas chicas estoy bien — decía convenciendo a sus amigas de que todo estaba bien

Las dos amigas no muy segura de sus palabras pero aún así decidieron creerle. Debían cuidar muy de naruko su situcion era muy delicada

— Esta bien — Shion dijo con la finalidad de relajar el ambiente luego se atrevió con una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios algo que haría que a la uzumaki se le subiera la sandre hasta las mejillas — dinos como fue tu cita

Esto tomo a la blonda de sorpesa ya que cuando Ino acambio se puso toda roja — Q..que .. po..porq.. — que decir?, que decir? para la salvarse de el interrogatorio

Aún el recuerdo ayer no la dejaba en paz, tenía miedo de entrar a su cuarto. Hoy también estaría sola

Obviamente no podía decirles a ellas lo que le ocurrió, seguramente la cuidarian en todo momento y no quería ser una molestia.

Después de que su esposo le contará que paso con los pacientes en el hospital

— Y bien — etsunade se cruzo de piernas tarareo los dedos sobre sus escritorio. Esperando atenta a que alguno soltara la lengua

— Bueno... nosotros — empezo a decir sakura atropelladamente la mayor levanto la ceja y pestañeo impaciente

— No tenemos nada que decir — el uchiha hablo

En vez de que molestarse por esa respuesta tan retadora y fria del uchiha curbio sus labios en una sonrisa

Apoyo su menton en sus manos — Soy todo oidos

— Señorita uzumaki está usted bien

Naruko no repondio con ayuda de sus dos amigas pudo levantarse, ya que venia que todo le daba vueltas

— Sera mejor que alga de mi clase vaya de inmediato a la enfermería y espere a que sus padres lleguen y ellos se encargarán de llevarla a un centro médico

Con lo que pudo se sujeto a la puerta — Si

— No — hinato está vez no haría caso a las palabras de nadie, en ese momento naruko era más importante — yo la llevaré naruko está muy débil y terminanara en algo mucho peor, yo la llevo — Shion le dio la razón — me haré cargo de ella de ahora en adelante

— Hinato — El hyuuga la cargo en brazos y fue corriendo fuera, siendo seguido por su maestra que se quedo a la mitad del pasillo. Pir eso no escucho lo que kurena

— Esperenos halla en un rato. Llamare a sus padres

— ¡¡NARUTO!!

Dijo repentinamente sakura apenas la cabellera rubia se hizo presente en su vision

Ya no habian dudas

Ella tenia el mismo cabello que naruto, los mismos color de ojos que naruto, las mismas tres marquitas en cada mejilla iguales que naruto pero quien quien era el que la llevaban en sus brazos

¿¡¡Que está pasando!!?

— Naruto — sasuke miro perdido todas las puertas del pasillo. La habian perdido de vista... de nuevo

— Vengan

La pelirrosa asintio y agarro de la mano al uchiha y caminaron detrás de la rubia en silencio

— Porque — puede que la tsunade de ahora sea la misma que la de konoha pero sólo había una diferencia

Ella medio sonrio calida sin embargo estando de espalda no se notaba — solo haganlo — dijo persuasiva

Dígame nos ha estado siguiendo — con toda la paciencia Sasuke pregunto sakura le decía que se calmar a pero este ni caso lo hacía

Ya fuera del centro médico fue a racionamiento, apretó su llame haciendo sonar una especie de alarma , la vieron sonreír de costado y luego caminar a una de esas cosas — Entren rápido — abriendo con su llame la puerta ante de meterse — tu familia quiere verte

— ¡Fa... mi... lia! — ambos dijeron tres palabras en una

El joven hyuuga tocó con sus dedos las mejillas de la rubia que plácidamente dormía en la cama del hospital

No se atrevía a pegar un solo ojo, bostezo el sueño le invadía y temía caer dormido. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta que algo estaba atormentando a la mujer que amaba, nisiquiera con el tiempo lo haria

Estuvo maravillado de tanta belleza que muchos de los chicos de su clase y clase superior no veian en ella ¿lo que estaba sintiendo era amor?

Pero la alejó ya que de la boca de naruko salió un nombre..

Que no era el suyo.

En cenizas de estrellas

En pedazos de una preciosa perla

Bello ser de plumas naranjas su libertad no podia ser que una vez mas

No podia librarse de su jaula

Que la ataba a una eternidad de oscura soledad


	9. 八

**_Realidad o ilusion_**

Habría escuchado mal o podría ser que en ese mundo engañoso aún su familia estuviera viva y el clan uchiha nunca hubiera planeado su rebelión y entonces la matanza de itachi no se huebiera efectuado.

Tan ensimismado estuvo en sus pensamientos que no se percató en que momento la mayor salió fuera del auto y habrio la puerta.

— Vamos sasuke.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a una mujer sentada de costado afuera de la casa en una banca tomando el té, la mujer tenía cabello negro y ojos de profundo color.

Corrio unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo.

Recuperando aire, vio que la mujer giró en su dirección y lo miro con sus profundos ojos color negro.

Y en cuando hubo terminado de hacer tal escaneo se puso de pie de inmediato y con una sonrisa habrio sus brazos para recibirlo.

— Saluda a tu familia sasuke, te han extraño mucho.

Ya no hizo caso a lo que dijo la mayor sólo en ese instante eran el y su familia.

La hizo a un lado y corrió con su familia esperando que esto no fuera una ilusión.

— Mama — grito y corrio a los brazos de su madre que se sorprendio por el conportamiento de su hijo.

Mikoto pensó que este comportamiento se debía a que estuvieron perdidos por varios meses despues de haberse ido a ese viaje, abrazo más a su hijo protectoramente.

Con caricias maternales logro tranquilizarlo — Sasuke mi pequeño, has estado mucho tiempo solo verdad — sinceramente ni ella sabia por que habia dicho eso.

El uchica asintio varias veces — te extrañe — dejo que las gotas saladas huyeran de sus ojos — te extrañe tanto — dijo de nuevo.

— Oh esta bien aqui estoy mi pequeño

Sakura sintio unas ganas inmesas de hecharse a llorar conmovida mientras tuvo a sasuke como esposo se encargó de ser la familia que el siempre quiso volver a tener pero más nunca reemplazarla no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así

Alguien se acomodó la garganta para obtener la atención, rompieron abrazo sólo para ver al culpable de cortar tan hermoso momento

Itachi sonrió y abrio los brazos esperando que también sasuke fuera a el para abrazarlo, lo cual no pasó y para no quedar en vergüenza pidió la ayuda de su padre

— Bienvenido a casa sasuke — fugaku se unio al abrazo familiar dejando a itachi con la boca abierta

La ex uchiha no pudo ocultar su risa por más tiempo

— Sakura — los ojos negros miraron a cada uno analizando la situación cuando salió del abrazo — ustedes están ...— pregunto tomando las finas manos de la haruno

La rosada se adelantó ante lo que sasuke pudiera responderle a la mujer — si ... — por el momento — si me lo permite señora Mikoto — sakura se metió a la conversación fue una uchiha por una vez en su vida y la sensación de serlo no la dejó

Aún era un uchiha con o sin anillo no?

[...]

— Donde estaban no puedo creerlo es su propia hija y la dejan sola — les reclamó iruka como era posible que sólo se ocuparán de ellos mismo en vez de estar pendientes de naruko. Era indignante

Si no fuera por que un peliplateado la agarraba de los hombros, se lanzaria a golpes con esos inrresponsables

— Nosotros tambien hacemos lo posible por ver a mi hija con bien, no con esta maldita enfermedad que la esta acabando — kushina comprendia lo preocupadas que estaban las dos

Fuera del centro de salud

Los dos adultos solo atinaron a ocultarse el rostro de las cámaras de los paparazzis y fotógrafos. Si no eran cuidadosos mañana la salud de su hija saldría en los periódicos

Y su carrera como medicos estaria arruinada

Entraron lo más rápido pero con disimulo a su auto

— Iruka chan

— Naruko — la mujer se acercó a la cama y abrazo maternal mente a la rubia — me alegro de que estés bien

Pero no por mucho lo que fuera que tuviese la estaba matando

— Como va todo con el sensei pervertido — la pregunta de Naruko le hizo abrir los ojos como platos se separó rápidamente y ...

— Naruko — reprocho estando como un rabano. Le dio un lapo en la cabeza pero naruko se lo merecía

[...]

Se acercó a la primera persona que vio al entrar al edificio — Es aqui No justsu school

— Si aqui es, su nombre? — pregunto la señorita de muy buena gana. Era un chico simpatico no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad

— Toneri, toneri otoksuki


End file.
